warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
This is where you get to roleplay a loner! They are usually friendly and cause no harm to the clans. Here they're no leaders, deputies, warriors, apprentices, etc. You can make an old loner, or a pregnant one, or a mother and her kits. Loners Annabelle: Calico she-cat with purple eyes. former kittypet and Autumnclan. Sisters with Hazeleye. ~Roleplayer Hazel the Awesome Nina - light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Roleplayed by:Rainfacestar Fronds: golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes Roleplayed by: Rowan Rhodes Feathers: and golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. roleplayed by: Spottedstar42 Blaze: ginger tom with a white chest and blue eyes. Skye: pretty blue-gray swirled she-cat with blue-green eyes Aqua: Blue and white she-cat with blue eyes Jaws: a handsome and strong, dark brown tabby tom. rped by: Silverwhisker Nana: a young, gray tabby she-cat. She needs a mother and father. rped by: Silverwhisker Roleplay: Annabelle sat down tiredly, her pretty coat was covered in ash and soot. Why did her housefolk have to die in the fire? Pepporoni walked over to Annabelle. "Hey, i'm Pepporoni!" she said. 22:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle walked over to Pepperoni and gave her a cautious sniff. "You seem okay," She meowed. "I'm Annabelle, and I don't know what to do... My housefolk died in a fire." ~Hazeleye Feathers sat comfortably in her twoleg nest, then she saw a mouse. she pounced onit and killed it. She brought it to her twoleg and dropped it in her lap. Her twoleg yowled and jumped up. "Get out!" it yowled, and picked up Feather and threw her out the door. She landed in the garden, and stood as quickly as she could. She leaped over a fence and crashed into and ash-and-soot-covered she-cat. "S-sorry." she mumbled. then her eyes focused on the she-cat. "What happened to you? were you in a fire?" (sry if it seems liek i'm rping Annabelle)Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 04:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) (It doesn't) "Yeah, my housefolk died and I don't know where to go...." Annabelle responded. "Sorry, my names Annabelle, and yours?" Then a ginger tom with a white chest came out, his blue eyes filled with wonder. "Hello Annabelle. I'm Blaze. My parents and siblings died in a fire, so I know how you feel." He rested his orange tail on Annabelle's tortoiseshell shoulder. Nana walked up to the cats. "I'm Nana." she mewed. She was about 6 moons old, she felt very nervous.SilverstarMerry Christmas 17:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) "She's a young one," Pepperoni murmured. "Any way, I might be changing my name. I was only called Pepperoni for my pelt color, but I want to change it to something like... Mystery or... Shine or... B- no, not that. Well, Mystery because i'm hard to understand, I can act strange sometimes. Shine because I shine, some people think cats don't sing, but they are wrong, I do." (hey, I was thinking she could do magic, I might have to take some Wizard's of Weverly Place spells, don't tell them though!) Her eyes gleamed in the sun. "Or Nina, it seems perfect, it's mysterious (talking about HoA) and a few good singers are named Nina. They tend to... stick out more." She licked her fur as she watched them as they stared at her. 21:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds saw the group of she-cats and walked over to them. His handsome golden pelt shone like fire in the sun and his handsome green eyes shimmered. "Hey, girls.", he said when he was finally next to them. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 21:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Hi," she meowed. (Pshaw, she is changing her name legally in her head as we speak, in fact, now she is Nina, she should dye her fur to be light brown tabby. Ugh, that would be so much work though!) 21:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds looked at "Nina" and smiled. "I'll help you.", he meowed soothingly at the sight of a she-cat. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 21:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Nina nodded and followed Fronds. (Pshaw, getting her fur and eye colored changed to light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes) 21:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle gaped her mouth open at the handsome golden-brown tom. His pelt reflected the autumn trees and his eyes were as green as the leaves of the spring garden. "I'm Annabelle, and you?" ~Hazeleye Blaze rolled his eyes as he padded off with a scoff. He had started to admire the pretty calico, and her tone of voice was obviously flirtatious. Fronds looked at Annabelle. "The name's Fronds.", he bowed his head and lead Nina to the dump, where hair dye and color-contacts were stored. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 21:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Interesting," Nina said. "Okay, so how do we dye my hair and use the color-contacts?" she asked the tom. 22:02, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Here...", Fronds began. "Just lay down." Fonds applied the contacts gently into Nina's eyes. he also shook the dye all over her body. In the next minute she was a smoking hot she-cat. (XD) "There you go.", he said. "You look great!" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (omg, trolol) "Thanks," she meowed to Fronds. She purred and then gave him a quick kiss before going back with him to the other loners. 22:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds purred. Score! he thought. Then, he two cats walked back to Annabelle. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) (omg, he so wants to do it with her!) Her brown eyes gleamed in the sun as she looked at Fronds. She liked how he was being nice to her, it made her feel special. She pressed against him and continued their walk back to were Annabelle was. 22:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds winked at Nina, and saw Annabelle's face frown when she saw the two cats. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle narrowed her eyes at Nina. She ''wanted Fronds more than anyone. She slumped down and let out a huge sigh. ~Hazeleye Blaze let out a smile. ''This is my chance! ''He walked over to Annabelle and curled next to her. "He isn't right for you..." Nina looked at Annabelle with wonder why she would narrow her eyes at her. She shrugged then laid down in the grass in a comfty spot and waited for Fronds to join her. 22:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds walked up to Nina. "I'll be back in a few.", he meowed. Fronds scampered off to the dump and met with a she-cat. "I'm sorry, Ice, I've met someone else, who actually treats me well." Then he saw a mouse and caught it. Fronds met Nina and gave her the mouse. "For you!", he said. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you," she meowed to him. "You've been so kind and helpful, I owe you," she meowed to Fronds. 22:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds winked. "You don't owe me anything. I owe you, for letting me be with you all this time." He purred. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "But you gave me my new look. And either way, I would let you be with me, now, how do you think it looks and I promise i wll make up for this wonderful time." 22:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds smiled. "The new look is hot!", he said. >:D Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) She purred. "Thanks, and I promise to make up for this," she meowed. She kissed him for a long time the rested back down on the soft grass. she ate some of the mouse and gave the rest to Fronds. 22:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks.", he meowed. 22:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! She nodded to him, purring. She waited for him to finish so they could sleep together. For the meanwhile, she started to construct a little den for them on the soft grass. 23:04, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle sighed as she watched Nina and Fronds. ''Why is it whenever I like a tom, he finds another she-cat? What have I ever done? Then she remembered how Blaze looked at her. Does he like me? She had had strange dreams of a fire and a large ice-fiery blue eye. Was this a sign? "Hey Blaze..." Blaze walked up and dropped a pigeon at her paws. "Wanna share?" He gave Annabelle a kiss on the cheek, then winced back at the sharp-tongued she-cat's reply. Surprisingly, her eyes had a warm look in them. Fronds helped Nina make the den. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Nina purred as he walked up behind her and started to help her. They finished it and she walked into the den. "There's plenty of space," she purred sexy-like. 23:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds growled sexy-like, and they disappeared for a while. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle opened her eyes as she pulled away from her and Blaze's kiss. She realized her true feelings. Her violet eyes opened wide. "Look! It's like a collection of miniature lakes! Not too far from the dens too!" She rushed to the pools and jumped in and started swimming. Blaze let out a laugh. "What kind of cat can swim?" Blaze jumped in behind Annabelle. "The kind like us!" Nina walked out of the den, her eyes wide with happiness. She flattened down her fur then Fronds and then sat down. "That went well for a first time," she purred sexy-like still. 23:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds nodded and purred. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Think, not even an hour ago, you helped me become this little sexy-like person I am!" she purred. She pressed up against him, purring. 23:24, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds leaned against her and purred. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle stepped out of the pool, shaking her wet and drippy fur. She ran over to Fronds and Nina. "Guys! You gotta try this!" Blaze sat on the rocky shore of one of the pools, waiting for Annabelle and the others. What was taking them so long? Sometimes Blaze wished he wasn't so impatient. "I-I'm good!" Nina meowed to Annabelle. She didn't want to be wet if they were going to do it again soon, but that might be pushing it if they did, but it could happen! 23:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds agreed with Nina. "Nina, I have to be right back. It's..it's Ice!", he said while beginning to run. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:42, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Ice?" she asked, confusion in her eyes. 23:48, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds went to the dump to confront his ex-mate. "Ice, they aren't my kits! You had them with another tom! They aren't mine!" ''he yelled at the white she-cat, who's blue eyes were sad. "Fine...", she said walking away. "See ya 'round, Ice?", he asked her. She looked back and smiled. "Sure, but just as friends.". Fronds shook his head in circles. "I know, I have a mate ya know." Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle rolled her eyes and met Blaze back by the pool. She kissed him for a long time and let out a purr. "Fronds and Nina always make me laugh..." Nina was one of her really good friends and the first cat she met after her housefolk's deaths. 23:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Nina waited at the front of their little den for him to come back. It was roomy in there, even with just them two. 23:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Fronds came running back to Nina. "Hey.", he said. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Hey," she purred. She licked his ears then walked into their den and then waited for him to get in. "Well, this is our den," she purred. 23:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC) "Yes. Mine and yours and nobody elses'" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle curled her tail around Blaze's and purred. "I love you," She couldn't help but to let out a loud purr. "I love you, too." Blaze puffed out his chest to make himself look larger. Annabelle smiled and rubbed against him. Then a blue swirled tabby came from one of the pools, three carp in her jaws. "Hey I'm Skye!" She meowed. A Blue and white cat came behind her. "And this is Aqua... My... errm... Friend..." Feathers felt lonley. Her twoleg had thrown her out just because she caught a mouse! Seh padded sadly down sidewalk of twlegplace, farther into townGuess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 05:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Aqua purred. "I'm going to go to the town, okay?" She ventured out and smelled the scent of a she-cat. It was airy, yet filled with sadness. She followed the scent and came across a golden tabby she-cat. "Hi, I'm Aqua, and you?" She nodded to Fronds and rested her head on his shoulder stared at the roof of their den. "It's quiet," she murmured to him, blinking. 20:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle smiled as she pulled Nina into the pool and pushed Fronds in soon after! "Ha!" She jumped in behind them, doing a complete flip. "Ah!" Nina screamed as the cold water touched her fur. Luckly, none of the dye left her fur. She moved as fast as she could in the water over to Fronds. 20:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry. The dye won't wear off.", Fronds said. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 20:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," she meowed to Fronds. She kept close to him as they slowly and quietly snuck up on Annabelle and Blaze. The she-cat then playfully hit her and then dunked under the water and appeared a few tail lengths away. 20:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Fronds laughed and wind came by, making his fur swish to the side. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 20:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Blaze let out a chuckle as he saw the wet cats come out, soaking wet and irritated. "It's just a little water guys!" He purred, then he went to share a long kiss with Annabelle. Or atl east he was until Nina and Fronds came and started to play. "Got you," she meowed. She purred then kissed Fronds for awhile then started splashing Annabelle and Blaze. 20:54, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Fronds kissed Nina back and noticed Annabelle staring at him. In the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white. ''Ice!, he thought. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 21:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) She sensed anxiety in Fronds. "What's wrong?" she asked him, consern in her eyes. "Do you need another kiss?" she then asked, being her sexy-like self again. 21:10, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle noticed as she smelled the fear scent on Fronds. She went back to her kiss with Blaze, and started to purr with a loving voice. Fronds nodded. "Of course!", he meowed. The two cats were leaning in when Ice appeared. "So...", she said. "This is what you left me for?" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 21:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "This?!" ''She asked, anger in her voice. 21:19, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, girl.", she said. "Stay away from Fronds! He's the father of my kits!" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 21:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "What?!" she gasped. Tears started to roll down her eyes as she looked at Fronds. "I-Is she telling the truth?" she asked. 21:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle walked up to her her friend and rested her tail on Nina's tabby shoulder. "She's probably just making it up because she doesn't know who the ''real ''father is!" Annabelle tried to comfort Nina. "She's just not as lucky as you to have Fronds..." Fronds awkwardly stared at Annabelle. "It's not true, Nina!", he pleaded. "Believe me! I left her for you!" he turned to Ice. "I know you were with other cats when I was with you!", he said. "You're a liar and a cheat! Leave Nina alone!" ---- Ice's eyes turned to ice. "I love you Fronds! Be with me!" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 21:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle unsheathed her claws, ready to leap on the white she-cat. Ice was ruining her friends' lives. Nina held her back, though. The calico's anger was still blazing. Nina nodded and then hissed at Ice. "He will never leave me, and I won't ever leave him!" she growled at the white she-cat. Her light brown tabby fur was starting to bristle but she still looked good doing it. 21:55, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ice couldn't handle this she ran up and kissed Fronds, and leaped on Nina, claws unsheathed. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 21:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Annabelle started to panic, she wouldn't let Ice harm Nina! She knocked Ice off of her friend and growled. She bit her white tail and nipped her hind legs. "Stay away from my friend you fox-heart!" Nina started to cry and ran away. Tears ran down her cheeks, remembering Ice kissing Fronds. 22:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Fronds saw Nina go! "Ice! You ruined everything! I thought we were friends! I knew you when Gaze was upon death! You helped us! What's your problem! Jerk!", he yelled. He ran to where he was left as a kit. "Gaze...", he said. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Nina sensed Fronds near by and started to head over to where she sensed him. "Fr-Fronds?" she asked when she saw him. 22:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Fronds was crying at remembering his family (it's weird because I'm listening to Wake Me Up When September Ends). "Nina.", he said. He sniffled. "I'm sorry." Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "I-It's okay," she meowed. She walked over to him. "Wh-Why did she do that?" 22:17, February 1, 2012 (UTC) "She's crazy. She said she loved me. I hate her now. So much." Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. She looked into his eyes then kissed him. It was like that for a long time. A quarter of the way throw it, she had fallen and he had landed on top of her and they stayed like that, kissing. 22:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Fronds laughed. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) She purred after that long kiss. It was amazing to her. "That was amazing," she purred sexy-like. She gave him a final kiss before getting out from under him. 22:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ice snorted. --- Fronds purred. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Nana saw the cats. "Can some one care for me?" she asked Fronds and Nina.SilverstarMerry Christmas 22:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Nina gasped as she noticed the cat had saw what had happened. She quickly jumped to her paws and looked at the she-cat. "Ummmm...." she meowed. 23:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (imagine this like puss in boots from shriek that one time...) Nana put her ears back and made her eyes big. "Please... I... i want a mother and father." she mewled.SilverstarMerry Christmas 23:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Jaws had just killed a mouse in a old twoleg den. He flexed his mucles and purred. "My mother was wrong." he growled to himself. He gobbled down his mouse and continued his hunt.SilverstarMerry Christmas 00:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Nina sighed. "I-I'm not sure sweetie, I'm not sure that Fronds and I are up to taking care of someone yet, we don't even have experience with kits. I mean, we might soon, but not yet," she murmured. 01:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Please tell me as soon as you can when you'll care for me... I mean, if you'll care for me." mewled Nana. Her tail dropped and she walked away.SilverstarMerry Christmas 01:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Feathers padded along the street when a monster came racing down the street. Her fur stuck up and she hissed in fear. Then, when the monster was only a few tail-lengths from her, it screeched to a stop. A twoleg wearing a big red pelt and carrying a red sign raced over to her and snatched her up in her arms. Feathers struggled against the rough pelts that the twoleg was wearing. When the twoleg reached the other side of the street, she set Feathers down in a box and closed the lid. Feathers screeched with fear, hoping one of the other loners would hear her. She gazed out a hole in the box and saw the twoleg. The twoleg said, "You'll be safe there."Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 21:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) She sighed then looked at Fronds. Her expression brightened just by looking into his eyes. She went back to kissing him while laying down on the grass. 22:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ice watched Nina and Fronds from behind a tree. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Nina sensed another person and then kinda jerked away. She tried to locate who and then she realized who it was. "The stalker is back," she meowed to Fronds. 22:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Fronds sighed. "I hope she's here to tell me the father of her kits.", he said. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. "Get out here Ice!" she yelled. 22:52, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ice came forward. "You don't own the land!", she spat. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:55, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "You were spying on us Ice, now, why are you here?" she asked. 22:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "I'm here to claim my mate!", Ice said staring at Fronds. Fronds gulped. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:58, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "He's not your mate!" she hissed. "At least I know when to give up on someone if they leave me for someone else! And to prove it..." she meowed, pulling Fronds into a long, a very long kiss that seemed to last forever. 23:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (can cats even kiss?) Fronds blinked and smiled after the kiss and Ice hissed. "Just wait!", she hissed. "Wait until you see that the kits look like you!" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) (sure) Nina smiled then glared at Ice. "And when your proven wrong, I'll be there to rub it in, he's not the father of your kits!" 23:07, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ice frowned for a second and had a devious plan. "Well, he'll never be the father of your kits, because I saw you sneaking around with another tom!" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "What?!" she gasped. "No, Fronds, listen, she's lying, please don't listen to her!" she cried, looking into his eyes. 23:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Fronds looked painfully into Nina's eyes. "I don't know what to believe anymore!", he said running away. Ice followed him. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Fronds!" she cried. She glared as Ice followed him then ran away, crying. 23:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ice saw Fronds standing at the pond and confronted him, knowing Nina wasn't around. "Hey.", she said. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Nina then turned direction and ran. She passed where they had spent the night and ran to the pond. "Leave him alone Ice!" she hissed, lunging at her. "Why would you lie, you know how I cared for Fronds, he is the last person I would hurt, I am and will never be like you were to him!" 23:24, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ice growled. "He loves me, and will love ''his kits! Just wait until you see th egolden-brown she-cat lovin' tabby that comes outta me!" Ice slashed at Nina's flank. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "Now i see why you are called Ice! You have the heart of Ice, only wanting to cause pain for others, but I know what it's like to go through humiliation. Whatever you do can't hurt me, you can try and take me down with words, it won't work, and they aren't his kits, and you know it. Everything you've ever said was a lie Ice, you probably only love him now more then anything to hurt me. It won't take me down, I'm stronger then that Ice!" she hissed. She slashed the she-cats face and stepped back. 23:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Blood poored out of Ice's face. "You haven't heard the last of me!", Ice spat. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:33, February 2, 2012 (UTC) She glared at her and then walked over to Fronds. "Please forgive me, she just wanted you for herself, I-I-" she said, freezing. (he should of kissed her in the middle of her sentence, causing her to freeze) 23:36, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Fronds kissed Nina before she could go on. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 23:37, February 2, 2012 (UTC) She blinked and looked into his eyes. They pulled apart and she was to speechless for words. She just stared into his green eyes. 23:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) He stared into her contact-brown eyes. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 23:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Clans Category:Roleplay